AMOR CIEGO
by serenity233
Summary: Darien perdio la vista de niño pero aun asi siguio adelante, pero pronto se encontrara con serena,quien pondra todo su mundo de cabeza
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a naoko Takeuchi yo solo me divierto con los personajes y sin fines de lucro y gracias a mi amiga MoriCullen por darme permiso para adaptarla a sailor moon es de crepúsculo de mi querida amiga MoriCullen

**Amor Ciego**

**---------**

**Prefacio**

La luz me cegó al abrir los ojos, pero de a poco, ellos se fueron acostumbrando a la luminosidad del lugar. Observe todo en la habitación, y se veía levemente borroso. Comencé a aspirar el aire de allí, olía a limpio, a hospital, pero seguí el olor que mas interesaba, el olor a fresas. Note a una persona a mi lado, la dueña de tan característico olor. Comencé a parpadear por la sensación de que empezaba a ver mejor, o empezaba a alucinar, pero cada vez que los abría me deslumbraba mas.

_Hermosa_

-¿Serena?


	2. EL

Capitulo 2: el

**El**

**20 de Junio de 1981**

En el hospital de Tokio, Gea Platt da a luz a su primer hijo, Darien Chiba, un pequeño bebe con poco cabello negro, piel pálida y ojos azules. La madre del pequeño niño celebraba junto a su esposo, el Dr. Mamoru Chiba, el nacimiento del fruto de su amor.

**5 de Marzo de 1986**

El pequeño Darien juega en el jardín con su prima Romina, una niña de cabello negro liso y ojos verdes, mientras su madre pone toda su atención en la pequeña Reí. Darien y Romina Black eran inseparables cuando venía de visita desde Londres. Jugaban juntos mientras Michiru e Setsuna, las hermanas de Romina, les saboteaban todo.

En la casa vecina de la mansión Chiba, estaban construyendo, y ese día miles de paneles y ventanas de vidrio se paseaban por el aire en maquinas. Todo iba bien, pero algo inesperado paso. Un gran estruendo se escuchó. Gea dejo a Reí en su cuna e iba a ver qué había pasado. En el jardín, Romina lloraba desconsolada mientras veía como un ventanal se rompía y miles de pedacitos de vidrio caían sobre Darien, como el levanto su mirada y sus ojos se llenaron de vidrio hecho añicos. Gea retiro a su hijo de donde estaba y se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos rojos y ensangrentados. Desesperada, Gea llamo a su esposo y se llevaron al niño en una ambulancia. Después de horas en el hospital, Darien abre sus ojos, y al ver todo oscuro, se asusta y grita.

-¡No veo nada!

**20 de abril del 2004**

Darien camina por la calle con su perro Scott. Todos sus sentidos se fortalecieron cuando dejo de ver y ahora era simple caminar por la calle. El, después de aceptar su estado de ciego, continuo con su vida, termino el Kínder, la primaria, la secundaria y la preparatoria en un instituto especial. Estudio música y ahora vivía en un departamento cerca del de su hermana Reí, una mujer de estatura baja y cabello negro.

Llega a casa y toma su correo. Sirve comida y se sienta a escuchar _Clair De Lune_. Reí llega a la casa de su hermano y toma la correspondencia.

-Cuentas, cuentas, cuentas- dice con su cantarina voz mientras aparta lo que no le interesa- cuentas, y una carta - Reí pone toda su atención en la carta de los Black.-Darien, ¿Quieres que te la lea?

-Vale Reí- susurro mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

-_Querido Darien:_

_Con todo el dolor del mundo, queremos informarte que tu prima Romina ha muerto. Nos gustaría que tú y tu familia vengan al funeral que se realizara a su memoria. Sabemos que ella era una persona que te aprecia mucho, por eso queremos que asistas._

_Esperamos te presentes,_

_Atentamente,_

_Irene y Marcus Black._

Reí término de leer con la voz cortada y lagrimas en los ojos, ella apreciaba mucho a Romina, y sabia que Darien también, y cuando levanto su mirada, vio que los ojos cerrados de Darien derramaban grandes lágrimas.

**20 de diciembre del 2009**

-Hermanito, quiero pedirte un favor- Dijo Reí un poco nerviosa

-Dime Reí- Respondió Darien mientras tocaba suavemente las teclas de su piano.

-Tengo una amiga, se llama Serena, y ella tiene una hija adorable-

-¿Y cuál es mi labor?-

-Ellas están solas en navidad, quería que nos acompañaran, ¿si?

-Vale Reí, sabes que me gustan los niños, y un poco de compañía no nos vendría mal.

Ellos ahora vivían los dos en un apartamento en Nueva York, lejos de Tokio. Reí estaba comprometida con Jadite, y pronto Darien se quedaría solo. Reí estaba buscando a la mujer ideal para su hermano, y la que iba primero en la lista era Serena Tsukino.

Darien, con el paso de los años, se había convertido en un hombre muy reservado, pero era bastante agradable. Le gustaba la música, le encantaba leer y sus padres siempre le mandaban pasar los libros que le interesaban al Braille **(1)**, tocaba el piano, el violín y la guitarra y trabajaba como profesor de música en un instituto especial para niños ciegos. No podía quejarse de su vida, tenia comodidades y a su hermana como compañía, aunque quería enamorarse, pero lo creía imposible.

Las cataratas **(2)** que le diagnosticaron a los cinco tenían cura, una delicada operación, pero hasta ahora, Darien estaba tan a gusto que la idea no cruzaba por su cabeza.

Darien se fue a su cuarto, se puso el pijama, se metió a su cama y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Otro día termina en la vida de él.

**

* * *

**

Continuara…

**Es todo por ahora, espero sus reviews.**

**Y agradezco todos sus reviews a: **

**PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt****, ****princess-serena-stukino-any-17****, ****BlairChiba****, ****Cherrie SA****, ****sailor lady****, ****usako tenoh****, neo reyna serenity**


	3. ELLA

Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a naoko Takeuchi yo solo me divierto con los personajes y sin fines de lucro y gracias a mi amiga MoriCullen por darme permiso para adaptarla a sailor moon es de crepúsculo de mi querida amiga MoriCullen

Capitulo 3: ella

**Ella**

**13 de Septiembre de 1983**

Selene, hace pocas horas dio a luz a Serena Tsukino, y ahora, ella y su esposo Marcus escapaban de Osaka, los dos odiaban el pequeño pueblo. Las lluvias y el cielo nublado tenían cansados, y ahora querían escapar a una gran ciudad: Nueva York

-------

La pequeña Serena, Sere, como le gustaba que la llamaran, creció en Nueva York. Marcus Tsukino había conseguido trabajo como policía allí. La pequeña familia vivía en una pequeña casa a las afueras de la ciudad, no tenían grandes comodidades pero tampoco eran pobres. Al pasar los años, Serena dejo de jugar y se dedicaba a leer y escribir cuentos. Paso a primaria y en lugar de jugar con otros niños, leía sus cuentos favoritos. En secundaria leía novelas y escribía pequeñas historias. En preparatoria era la mejor estudiante de la clase de literatura y gracias a ello consiguió una beca para estudiar literatura en la universidad.

**10 de mayo del 2004**

Serena Tsukino entra al orfanato de Aspen, en Alaska. Estaba en un viaje que hizo especialmente este viaje para lograr inspirarse en una parte de su novela. Ella quería un hijo, pero no tenia pareja. Paso mucho tiempo hasta que tomó la mejor decisión, adoptar a un bebe. Una mujer con el pelo blanco y regordeta le mostró diferentes niños y niñas, todo estaba en silencio hasta que un llanto lo rompió. La mujer corrió hacia una cuna apartada de las demás y Serena la siguió. Dentro de la pequeña cuna se encontraba una bebe, la cual parecía tener pocas semanas. Era tan hermosa. La mujer tomó a la niña en brazos, pero no logró hacer que parara de llorar.

-¿Puedo cargarla?- preguntó tímidamente Serena.

-Claro

Cuando la tomó en brazos, se sintió completa. Esa pequeña bebe la atrajo tanto, que sintió que ya no quería separarse de ella. La niña dejó de llorar y le mostró a Serena sus grandes y brillantes ojos azules.

-Hola nena- dijo Serena en tono cariñoso, mientras la bebe tomaba entre sus pequeñas manitos uno de sus dedos- Eres la indicada. Te encontré.-Inesperadamente, la niña sonrió un poco, cosa que a la mujer regordeta le sorprendió y no dudó en comenzar los papeles de adopción.

-La madre se llamaba Nicole, sería bonito que le pusieras el nombre en su memoria, ¿no crees?

-Entonces será Nicole Mary Tsukino - dijo ella alegre, mientras cargaba a la niña en brazos.

**20 de diciembre del 2009**

-¿Que vas a hacer en navidad Serena?- Preguntó reí mientras comía un helado con Serena y Nicole.

-No lo sé, creo que la pasaremos las dos solas-

-¿Otra vez así? No mami…-la niña hizo que su labio inferior sobresaliera y sus ojos brillaran, gesto que lograba derretir a Serena.

-No mi vida, si quieres….podemos ir a...-

-Que tal si se unen a mi hermano, a Jadite y a mi-opinó Reí

-¡Si!-Grito Nicole emocionada.

-Reí…no quiero molestar- Dijo Serena apenada. Sabía que el hermano de Reí era ciego y tal vez el se sentiría incomodo con dos personas que no conociera.

-¡No molestas! Hablare hoy con Darien, el adora a los niños, no se molestara con Nicole- Al terminar de hablar su celular sonó, dejando a Serena sin oportunidad de protestar.-Hola Jadite.

-Mami, ¿Por qué no quieres pasar la navidad con Reí?-pregunto tímidamente Nicole, mientras se untaba la cara con su helado de chocolate.

-Ay nena- Serena limpió la cara de Nicole mientras reía- Solo…no quiero molestar.

-¿Es por qué el hermano de Reí no ve nada?- musito curiosa.

-Si…no quiero que se sienta incomodo…-

-¡Pero le gustan los niños! ¡Vamos mami, porfa!- nuevamente hizo la mueca de perrito abandonado y convenció a Serena al instante-

-Está bien, pero promete que llevaras a Sheep **(1)** limpio- dijo refiriéndose al pequeño cachorrito de su hija. Aun le parecía extraño que una niña de cinco años le pusiera a su perro el nombre de otro animal, pero bueno, ella era aun una niña.

-¡Si! Te lo prometo, te lo juro. Lo bañare en la bañera hoy. ¡Reí, mi mami me dijo que si!-

Serena rió ante el gritillo de su princesa. Adoraba a esa niña con todo su ser. Ella era hermosa, y todo lo que hacía a Serena le parecía perfecto. Las tres terminaron su helado y Serena y Nicole se despidieron de Reí.

Al llegar a su pequeño apartamento, Nicole llamó al perro, se puso una camisa vieja y se metió en la bañera junto a él. Entre los bruscos movimientos del perro y los chapoteos de Nicole, el baño quedó hecho un desastre. Lo normal sería que Serena regañara a su hija por el daño, pero hizo todo lo contrario. La seco, le puso su pijama seca, limpio el baño y también secó al perro. No le gustaba ver llorar a su hija por un regaño.

Cuando Serena terminó de limpiar el baño, se puso su pijama, y se acostó en su cama mientras Nicole se acurrucaba en su regazo.

Antes de dormirse pensó en su vida. Estaba perfectamente trabajando como escritora y tenía una hija maravillosa. Pero ella quería un padre para ella, quería sentirse querida, quería ponerse bonita para que alguien la viera, quería escuchar y decir un "Te amo", quería todo eso, pero desafortunadamente no lo tenía. Y ya se había resignado.

Lentamente fue conciliando el sueño hasta quedar profundamente dormida.

Otro día termina en la vida de Ella.

**

* * *

**

CONTINUARA…

**Es todo por ahora, espero sus reviews.**

**Y agradezco todos sus reviews a: **

**PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt****, ****princess-serena-stukino-any-17****, ****BlairChiba****, ****Cherrie SA****, ****sailor lady****, ****usako Tenoh****, neo reyna serenity, ****Shiru Chiba****, ****isabel20****, ****Seiya-Moon****, Pilar**


	4. ENCUENTROS

Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a naoko Takeuchi yo solo me divierto con los personajes y sin fines de lucro y gracias a mi amiga MoriCullen por darme permiso para adaptarla a sailor moon es de crepúsculo de mi querida amiga MoriCullen

Capitulo 4: encuentros

**Encuentros**

**Serena Pv**

Me despertó sentir como mi hija se movía entre mis brazos. Cuando abrí mis ojos, vi brillar sus hermosos ojos azules y su sonrisa radiante.

-¿Qué tramas?- le pregunte inmediatamente.

-¿Puedo vestir a Sheep de Santa esta noche?-

-¿De Santa?-asintió- Vale- sonreí, y comencé a hacerle cosquillas.

-¡No!- rio- mami porfis, cosquillas no- suplicó mientras reía sonoramente e intentaba huir de mis brazos-¡Maaaa!- pare de hacerle cosquillas y comencé a reír. Cuando volvió a respirar normalmente, me miro y me sonrió- ¿Vamos a comprar los regalos para el hermano de Rei?

-¿Ahora?- me escondí debajo de las sabanas. Aun era muy temprano, pero Nicole quería ir ya, y no me dejaría hacer pereza.-Quiero dormir, cariño- dije soñolienta.

-¡Pero dormiste calentita toda la noche! ¡Es hora de levantarse mami!- me quito las sabanas de encima y me beso la mejilla.- Ve a bañarte, yo le pondré algo a Sheep.-me empujó hasta el baño y cerró la puerta. No me quedaba de otra. Me bañe y me puse un suéter azul, jeans y unas bailarinas blancas. Recogí mi cabello rebelde un una coleta alta, y cuando salí, encontré a mi hija sentada en mi cama, lista y con Sheep en sus brazos.

-¿Vamos?- me sonrió, me paso mi cartera con el dinero, me tomó de la mano y salimos del apartamento.

En las mañanas Nicole parecía mi mama en lugar de mi hija. Yo era muy perezosa y odiaba madrugar y esas cosas, todo lo contrario a ella.

Subimos al auto y fuimos hasta un centro comercial. A Alice le compramos un vestido de Dolce & Gabanna junto con una muñeca Barbie y a Jadite, un libro sobre la segunda guerra mundial, fácil. Lo difícil fue cuando tuvimos que comprar el regalo al hermano de Rei. Buscamos en todas las tiendas, pero no sabíamos que regalarle, hasta que Nicole recordó que Rei dijo que a él le gustaba la música clásica. Fuimos directo a la tienda de CDS y le compré un recopilatorio de Debussy, tal vez le gustaría. Pasamos toda la mañana en el centro comercial y almorzamos allí. Luego llevé a Nicole a la casa de su mejor amiga, Hotaru **(1),** una niña morena de cabello y ojos de color negro. A la cual Nicole decidió comprarle un oso de peluche y una muñeca. Ambas eran inseparables y jugaban al té en el cuarto de Nicole. Desafortunadamente, Hotaru no tenía muchas comodidades ni lujos como las tenias Nicole. Su madre, Luz, era mi fiel y eficiente secretaria. Trabajaba duro todos los días para llevarle algo de comer a su pequeño tesoro. Cuando llegamos a la humilde morada de Hotaru, ella recibió a Nicole con un gran abrazo.

-¡Feliz Navidad, Nicole! Te tengo un regalo- la pequeña corrió hasta su habitación y volvió con un papel grande. Se lo mostró a Nicole, era gran dibujo. En él, Nicole y Hotaru estaban en un claro lleno de flores, con un arco iris y un sol detrás de ellas. Las crayolas que utilizo eran muy coloridas, y el dibujo era hermoso. -Lo hice con las crayolas que mi mami me regalo en navidad. Quería que le pusieran un marco para que lo cuelgues en la pared, pero mi mami no tenía todo ese dinero- dijo ella mirando al piso sonrojada.

-¡Me encanta! ¡Es perfecto! ¡Gracias!- Nicole abrazo efusivamente a Hotaru y las dos se fueron a jugar en el cuarto de Hotaru.

-Gracias por darle el regalo a Hotaru, Dra. Tsukino, eso significa mucho para ella.-dijo Luz.

-No me llames Dra. Tsukino fuera del trabajo, y sabes que no es ninguna molestia para mi darle cosas a tu hija.

Pasamos alrededor de una hora en la casa de Hotaru, y después nos fuimos al apartamento para arreglarnos. A Nicole le puse un vestido rosa que iba en degrade y ate en su cabello una cinta del mismo color. Yo me puse un vestido azul rey y trate de alaciar mi cabello. Tomamos los regalos y antes de salir, Nicole tomo a Sheep en brazos y le puso un gorro de Santa.

-Estamos listos-dijo mirándome y con una sonrisa en sus labios

Tenía los nervios a flor de piel mientras conducía hacia la dirección que me había dado Rei; cuando llegamos me di cuenta que mis manos sudaban. Ayude a Nicole a bajar y luego baje los regalos del coche mientras Nicole corría hacia la puerta y la golpeaba. Me apresuré a llegar a su lado antes de que la puerta se abriera, Rei me recibió con una gran sonrisa y un fuerte abraso.

-¡Hola Serena, hola Nicole! Me alegra que vinieran, pasen- dijo Rei sonriente. Se veía hermosa con su vestido plateado.

Era un apartamento realmente grande, con tonos claros en sus paredes y un tono marrón en los muebles. Nicole quedo maravillada con el gran árbol de navidad y todos los regalos que habían en el. De la cocina salió Jadite, me abrazo y cargo a mi hija.

-¿Cómo han estado?-preguntó amablemente.

-¡Bien! Vestí a Sheep de Santa, ¿No se ve muy tierno?- Dijo mi hija mirando tiernamente al perro.

De pronto salió de una de las habitaciones un hombre alto, de cabello negro y tez clara. Venía caminando lento y unas gafas de sol cubrían sus ojos. Rei se acerco a mí y me condujo hasta el hombre.

-Darien, ella es Serena- me presento. Darien extendió su mano y yo se la tome. Era tan suave

-Es un gusto conocerte- dijo él con una voz aterciopelada para luego sonreír.

-Lo mismo digo- titubee.

-¡Hola!- dijo repentinamente mi hija.

-Hola- saludo nuevamente Darien con una sonrisa en sus labios

-Soy Nicole, Serena es mi mami y este es mi perro Sheep- Nicole le paso el perro a los brazos de Darien. Le lance una mirada reprobatoria, era grosero de su parte que le pasara su perro a una persona que acababa de conocer. Darien comenzó a acariciar al perro y preguntó.

-¿Es un Cotón?

-¡Si! Mi mami me lo regalo de cumpleaños. Es muy bonito.

-Yo también tengo un perro, es un perro guía, me ayuda a pasar las calles.

Ellos se quedaron conversando un poco más y yo mientras tanto me fui a ayudar a Rei en la comida.

-Parece que se llevan bien- comente.

-Te lo dije. Darien es muy bueno con los niños. Trabaja en un instituto especial, da clases de música a niños pequeños.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. El quiere que la gente escuche la música y que la sienta, o algo así.

-Wow- estaba impresionada, él, a pesar de todo seguía adelante, y ayudaba a otras personas que estaban igual que el.

Terminamos de hacer la cena y cuando fui a poner la mesa me sorprendió lo que vi. Nicole estaba sentada en el regazo de Darien leyendo un cuento. Darien sonreía y la mecía. Esa era una imagen demasiado hermosa, Rei aprovecho y tomo una foto.

-¡A cenar!- dijo Rei

Todos nos reunimos en el comedor y Nicole venía con Darien de la mano. No podía creer como se habían relacionado tan rápido. Nicole era reservada con la gente que no conocía, pero con Darien fue todo lo contrario. Cenamos mientras conversábamos un poco. Ya casi eran las doce y Nicole estaba que se dormía, entonces Rei grito.

-¡Los regalos!- Nicole se sobresalto, parpadeo unas veces y sonrió.

-¿Ya es hora?-me pregunto.

-Ve a abrir los regalos.

Rei repartió primero los de Nicole. Ella recibió una muñeca, un libro de cuentos, un vestido y de mi parte, unas alas de mariposa junto al libro que escribí especialmente para ella y que por suerte, la editorial publico._"El vuelo de la mariposa" _saldría a la venta en las próximas semanas. Ella sonrió y comenzó a repartir los regalos que habíamos comprado para Rei, Jadite y Darien. Me causo mucha gracia la mueca que puso cuando recibió la muñeca.

-¿Una Barbie?- pregunto confusa.

-SIP, es para que juegues con ella y no conmigo.- todos los presentes, hasta Nicole, estallaron en carcajadas y Rei me envió una mirada envenada.

-Muy gracioso Serena- yo solo me encogí de hombros, tratando de no darle importancia.

Sorprendentemente, yo también recibí regalos. Unos lindos pendientes de parte de Jadite, una larga sesión con todo incluido en un Spa de parte de Rei y un collar de parte de Darien. Me sonroje cuando le di el regalo que le habíamos comprado.

-¡Wow! Gracias, lo he buscado tanto…Gracias, en serio; Serena- me abrazó, en este momento mi cara debería parecer un semáforo en rojo.

-No hay de qué.

Nicole jugó un poco con la muñeca y ojeo el libro que le dio Jadite. Se puso las alas de mariposa y llevó todo el tiempo el colorido libro que yo le regale en sus manos. Después de una hora, Nicole comenzó a cabecear, y Darien la tomó en brazos y la arrulló un poco.

-Nicole- susurre. Ella estaba acurrucada en el regazo de Darien. Me sonroje ante la cercanía. Sacudí un poco a Nicole y ella comenzó a abrir sus ojitos.

-¿mami?- dijo

-Nos vamos a casa.- Se colgó en mi cuello y se acomodó en mi pecho.-Gracias por dejarnos pasar la navidad contigo Darien- dije sinceramente. Desde que mis padres habían vuelto a Tokio alegando que necesitaban tranquilidad y verde otra vez, la pasábamos solas.

-No es molestia, me alegra haberlas conocido. Nicole es una niña muy especial. Espero verlas pronto- me respondió sonriente.

Salí del apartamento y Jadite me ayudo a acomodar los regalos en mi auto. Recosté a Nicole en el puesto trasero y la cubrí con una manta que siempre llevaba por si se dormía. Rei trajo a Sheep y este se acomodo al lado de Nicole. Luego me despedí y emprendí el camino de regreso a nuestro hogar.

Cuando ya le había puesto la pijama a Nicole y la acomode en su cama, ella abrió los ojos y me dijo.

-Gracias por esta navidad mami, es la mejor que he tenido. Te amo- y cerro sus ojitos de nuevo.

Estaba de acuerdo con ella, era una de las mejores navidades que había tenido.

Y Darien tenía mucho que ver con eso.

**CONTINUARA…**

**

* * *

**

Es todo por ahora, espero sus reviews.

**Y agradezco todos sus reviews a: **

**PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt****, ****princess-serena-stukino-any-17****, ****BlairChiba****, ****Cherrie SA****, ****sailor lady****, ****usako Tenoh****, neo reyna serenity, ****Shiru Chiba****, ****isabel20****, ****Seiya-Moon****, Pilar, ****lucecita moon, **


	5. SENTIMIENTOS

Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a naoko Takeuchi yo solo me divierto con los personajes y sin fines de lucro y gracias a mi amiga MoriCullen por darme permiso para adaptarla a sailor moon es de crepúsculo de mi querida amiga MoriCullen

**Sentimiento**

**DARIEN Pv**

Hoy era navidad. Le había comprado un collar a Serena y una muñeca a su hija. Seguro les gustaría. Estaba en mi habitación leyendo, en calma. Pero fui interrumpido por un gritillo agudo de parte de Rei.

-¡Darien!-Gritó, reprendiéndome- cómo es que todo está oscuro, los adornos no están encendidos. ¡Oh Dios!, en unos minutos llegara Serena, la cena…Oh Dios ¿Qué hare?- decía desesperada.

-Tranquilízate Rei, enciende todas las luces, comienza a preparar algo simple, no creo que a ellas les moleste que no esté todo listo.- Salió de la habitación como un torbellino, y se escucho el "clic" de los interruptores al encenderse. Y luego escuche a Rei dándole ordenes a Jadite.

-¡TÚ!- me gritó- ve a cambiarte, te deje la ropa que vas a usar en la cama, ¡Ya!

Entre a mi habitación e hice lo que Rei me indicó, y cuando iba por los zapatos escuche el timbre.

Conocí a Serena, una gran mujer. Ella me llamó la atención desde que Rei menciono que era escritora. Era una mujer amable, alegre, colaboradora y tenía una hija genial. Nicole y yo congeniamos bien desde el principio. Me leyó un cuanto infantil que había traído. Para ser tan pequeña leía bastante bien, pero al ser hija de una escritora no me parecía tan extraño. Cenamos y abrimos los regalos, creo que esta noche sonreí más que ninguna otra. Serena era bastante interesante, me daban ganas de conocerla más. Y Nicole, hablaba tanto, pero no aburría. No era una niña que habla de _"Yo, Gabba Gabba!"_ y cosas así.

Me sentí muy agradecido al recibir el CD de Debussy, no me quedaba tiempo para ir a buscarlo, Serena había acertado con mis gustos aun más rápido que mi hermana. Cuando ya habían repartido todos los regalos, nos dispersamos de nuevo.

Me quede hablando con Nicole hasta que me dijo que le había comenzado a dar sueño. La tomé en mis brazos y la comencé a mecer y a cantarle. De pronto sentí ese olor a Fresas, y supe que Serena se estaba acercando. Vio a su hija en mis brazos pero no dije nada. Su cercanía, por alguna razón, me comenzaba a poner nervioso.

-Nicole- susurró mientras sacudía un poco a Nicole.

-¿mami?- dijo la pequeña con voz perezosa.

-Nos vamos a casa.- De pronto no sentí su cuerpecito en mis brazos, entonces supe que Serena la había cargado-Gracias por dejarnos pasar la navidad contigo Darien- musito Serena con su suave voz.

-No es molestia, me alegra haberlas conocido. Nicole es una niña muy especial. Espero verlas, o bueno, estar con ustedes pronto- Sonreí. Deseaba el día de volver a oler el perfume de fresias y contagiarme de la alegría que irradiaba Nicole.

Después de ese día, Nicole y Serena venían mas a mi apartamento. Pasaron el año nuevo en con nosotros y se quedaron a dormir esa noche. Después venían muy seguido, hasta Nicole traía su pantalón de chándal para toma la siesta.

-Darien- dijo Serena un día- quiero pedirte un favor- pregunto un poco nerviosa.

-Dime

-Pues…viendo que Nicole y tu se llevan tan bien.

-Somos inseparables-bromee.

-Déjame terminar.

-Prosigue- le animé.

-Bueno, como decía, ustedes se llevan demasiado bien. El año pasado comencé un nuevo proyecto, ya sabes, otra novela, entonces tengo que pasar más tiempo en el trabajo. Me preguntaba si podrías cuidarla aquí por una hora, ¿puedes?

-pues yo…-

-Lo sé, lo siento, no debí atreverme a tanto, lo siento. T-tendré que buscar una niñera- me interrumpió.

-No me dejaste responder Serena- dije medio riendo- solo te iba a decir que me dieras la ubicación de la escuela de Nicole, ya sabes para ir a recogerla. Espero que se ajuste a mi hora de salida del instituto.

-¿Enserio lo harás?- pregunto con cierta emoción en su voz.

-Si, adoro a tu hija, enserio.- de pronto sentí como me abrazaba con fuerza, me tomo desprevenido pero le devolví el abrazo. Luego se tenso y se separo abruptamente.

-Lo siento…yo no debía…lo siento- sentí como se levantaba del sillón pero la tome de la mano.

-Deja de disculparte por todo. Actúas como si cada cosa que haces me molestara, y no es así. Ahora, relájate.

De pronto escuche como algo se estrellaba contra el piso de madera y el grito de Nicole.

-¡Mami!- sollozo. Serena se levanto rápidamente, dirigiéndose a mi habitación, donde ahora dormía Nicole de vez en cuando. Seguí a Serena un poco más lento. Aunque sabía el camino, debía ir despacio, no me quería caer. Al llegar, escuche a Nicole llorar y me acerque palpando para encontrar la cama.

-¿Qué le paso?- le pregunte a Serena.

-Se cayó- tenia la voz rota- ¿Nicole, te duele algo?

-Mi barriguita…-susurró. Creí que le dolería un pie o algo por la caída.

-Tranquila…tranquila- susurraba Serena, mas para sí misma que para Nicole.- ¿Caíste sobre tu estomago?- le preguntó, con un poco de desesperación en su voz.

-No…mami…me caí porque gire, pero no me golpee. Me duele mucho la barriguita.

-¿Quieres que llame a un doctor?- Haruka, mi mejor amigo, era pediatra.- O si quieres podemos ir al hospital.

-¡Hospital no!- gritó Nicole.

-Nena… Es para que te revisen, para saber que tienes.-

-Voy a llamar a Haruka- palpé mis bolsillos buscando el celular. Cuando lo encontré, busque el número 1, llamada rápida Haruka. Sonó tres veces hasta que contesto.

-¡Darien! ¿Cómo te fue con la chica de la que me hablaste?- sentí mi cara arder, al parecer contarle que Serena me atraía no había sido buena idea.

-Haruka, necesito que vengas a mi apartamento, la hija de Serena se siente un poco mal. Quiero que la revises.

-¡Nicole!-grito Serena. Escuche toser a la niña como si fuera a vomitar, luego las rápidas pisadas de Serena hacia el baño.

-Haruka, ven rápido, por favor.- le supliqué, desesperado. Me sentí inútil en ese momento, solo podía ayudar llamando al médico.

Colgué al sentir que Serena se sentaba a mi lado. Guarde el celular y sentí el piecito de Nicole. Lo tome y lo frote, estaba frio.

-Estas muy pálida- sollozó Serena.

-Mami, no llores- pidió Nicole con voz débil. Busque la cara de Serena y cuando la encontré, estaba bañada en lagrimas. Las sequé con cuidado y bese su mejilla.

-Ya verás que no está grave. No te preocupes.

Mientras esperábamos a Haruka, Nicole volvió a vomitar y Serena estaba cada vez más desesperada. Agradecí que Haruka tuviera una copia de la llave de mi apartamento, así que pudo entrar directamente sin esperar a que yo le abriera la puerta.

-Hola, soy Haruka- se presentó a Serena.- ¿A quién tenemos aquí?-supuse que le decía a Nicole. –Hola pequeña, ¿Quieres decirme que te pasa?

-Me duele mucho la barriguita.- le respondió.- Mi mami dice que estoy pálida y vomite dos veces.

-Bueno, mama. Me temo que algo hizo fiesta en su estomago. Sin embargo déjame revisarla. Darien, consiente a Serena en ese mueble de allá.- Vale….un momento, ¿A qué se refería con consentirla?

Me lleve a Serena al sofá que había frente a mi cama, y escuché como hipaba.

-Hey… ¿Por qué lloras?-pregunte mientas limpiaba las lagrimas que encontraban mis dedos.

-Nu-nunca he t-tenido que ir a un ho-hospital c-con ella. Tengo miedo q-que le pase algo.- titubeó. La abrace y sentí como se aferraba a mí.

-Tranquila, ella va a estar bien. No te preocupes.- se estaba calmando poco a poco mientras acariciaba su suave cabello.

No tenía ni idea de cómo era Serena, solo sabía que su piel era extremadamente suave, desprendía olor a fresas y acababa de comprobar cuan sedoso era su cabello. Me sentía bien cerca de ella, me sentía completo y feliz. Podía hablar todo el tiempo con ella y nunca me aburriría. Desearía tenerla en mis brazos, como ahora, toda la vida y nunca me aburriría. Sentía algo extraño, algo que nunca había experimentado. Pero me gustaba.

Estuvimos abrazados mientras Haruka terminaba de revisar a Nicole. Serena ya había dejado de llorar y estaba más calmada pero todavía estaba recargando su cabeza en mi pecho. Al rato sentí las grandes pisadas de Haruka acerándose a nosotros.

-Bueno Serena. Parece que Nicole se intoxico con alguna comida. Gracias a Dios no es nada grave. Tienes que darle este medicamento dos veces al día hasta que se sienta mejor. Procura no darle grasas, ni mucho dulce. Nicole me ha prometido comer muchas frutas y verduras. Se sentirá mejor.- dio su diagnostico. Se podía ver un Haruka maduro cuando estaba en el trabajo, fuera del, no.

Haruka comió algo de mi nevera y luego se fue con la excusa de siempre, "Cita con Mina".

Serena y yo nos quedamos en silencio mientras estábamos recostados en la cama haciéndole compañía a Nicole. Teníamos nuestras manos entrelazadas y se sentía tan bien. Todo estaba en silencio y Nicole se empezó a mover.

-Mami…Darien- susurro.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele Algo?- pregunto Serena

-Me duele un poquito el estomago. Quiero irme a casa.

Serena se incorporó, recogió sus cosas y las de Nicole mientras yo alzaba a Nicole en mis brazos, meciéndola. Me gustaba hacer eso, y Nicole me decía que eso la tranquilizaba. Me despedí de ella y me dijo "Te quiero" por primera vez. Serena llevó a su hija al auto y luego volvió por sus cosas. Antes de irse, me abrazo demasiado fuerte, como si no quisiera irse.

-Gracias por todo, Darien.- me beso la mejilla, dejando un cosquilleo allí y se fue.

Hoy crecieron mis dudas, no tenía ni idea como actuar con Serena cerca, era un nuevo sentimiento que no puedo entender.

Pero me gustaba ese sentimiento.

CONTINUARA…

**

* * *

**

Es todo por ahora, espero sus reviews.

**Y agradezco todos sus reviews a: **

**PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt****, ****princess-serena-stukino-any-17****, ****BlairChiba****, ****Cherrie SA****, ****sailor lady****, ****usako Tenoh****, neo reyna serenity, ****Shiru Chiba****, ****isabel20****, ****Seiya-Moon****, Pilar, ****lucecita moon,** **Usagi13chiba****, caro, ****natsch****,**


	6. ACAMPANDO

**Disclaimer:**** Todo le pertenece a naoko Takeuchi yo solo me divierto con los personajes y sin fines de lucro y gracias a mi amiga MoriCullen por darme permiso para adaptarla a sailor moon es de crepúsculo de mi querida amiga MoriCullen**

**Capitulo 5**

**Acampando**

**SERENA Pov**

El día que Nicole se enfermó me puse muy nerviosa por dos cosas. La primera, Nicole nunca se había enfermado, y tal vez fuera extremista, pero tenía miedo que de pasara algo. La segunda, Darien estaba demasiado cerca, tal vez estuvo ahí para calmar mi ataque de nervios, y puede que me tranquilizara demasiado su cercanía, pero los nervios seguían presentes.

Desde que había conocido a Darien, trate de pasar más tiempo con él para que no estuviera solo, aparte Nicole me pedía que lo viéramos cada que podía.

Era temprano y estaba arreglando un poco el desastre de la cocina que habíamos dejado ayer mientras preparábamos galletas para Darien. Nicole se estaba terminando de recuperar de su intoxicación, gracias a Dios, esto me tenia nerviosa todo el tiempo.

El ambiente estaba tranquilo mientras escuchaba _Clair de Lune_ hasta que Sheep comenzó a ladrar hacia el balcón.

-Sheep, silencio. Tu dueña duerme. La vas a despertar- le dije al perro imitando a Nicole. Todo lo que ella decía el perro parecía entenderle, pero conmigo no funcionaba. Tome a la bola de pelos en mis brazos pero no paraba de ladrar.- Shh…cállate.- acaricie el pelo de Sheep intentando calmarlo, pero con el timbre de la puerta se aloco mas- cállate Sheep- levante la voz mientras iba a abrir la puerta. Quede piedra al darme cuenta de lo bien que se veía Darien en camiseta, sin suéter ni chaqueta. Sheep pudo escapar de mis brazos rápidamente mientras saltaba frente a Darien pidiendo su atención.

-Pasa- fue lo único que pude articular.

-Serena…no conozco el lugar. ¿Me puedes ayudar?- pidió sonriendo. No sabía cómo hacerlo, y Darien entendió mi silencio- Tómame la mano y guíame.

Tome su cálida mano y comencé a guiarlo hasta el sofá. Se sentó y luego Sheep salto al regazo de Darien.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- pregunté. No le había dado mi dirección ni nada parecido.

-Le pedí a Rei que me trajera, quería visitarte- dijo, y se sonrojó al igual que mi cara enrojeció, él quería visitarme.

-¡Darien!- grito Nicole desde las escaleras, y vi que tenía toda la intención de bajar corriendo.

-No bajes las escaleras corriendo, Nicole- aun así, con toda la coordinación que yo no tenía, bajo como un rayo y abrazo fuertemente a Darien.

-¿Cómo estas, pequeña?- le preguntó dulcemente.

-Bien, dormí con mi mami anoche. Ella tiene los pies calentitos siempre. Me gusta dormir con mi mami. ¿Como estas tú?-.

-Bien. Quería proponerles un día de campo, si no tienen nada que hacer, claro.

-Claro que sí. Me iré a poner linda- contestó para luego saltar de los brazos de Darien e ir escaleras arriba.

-No subas las escaleras corrien…-Pero me callé cuando Nicole había llegado al segundo piso- vale eso no funciona.

-Nicole está muy animada hoy.

-Si, tal vez enfermarse la puso de buenas, y creo que verte contribuye en su felicidad_- y en la mía,_ pensé.- Bueno, mientras Nicole se baña, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-Agua está bien.

Me dirigí a la cocina y serví un poco de agua en un vaso. Cuando iba a salir, note la canasta de galletas con chips de chocolate que habíamos preparado. La tome y me dirigí nuevamente a la sala.

-Aquí tienes tu agua- le entregue el vaso y el tomo un sorbo.

-Serena, ¿tienes carpa y cosas para picnic?-preguntó.

-Sí. Tengo una carpa para cuatro con Sleeping y todo eso.

-Me gustaría acampar. Era algo que mi padre y yo hacíamos muy a menudo. ¿Te molesta si acampamos?

- No, sería genial. A Nicole seguro le encantara.

-¿Qué me encantara?-preguntó Nicole repentinamente, asustándome.

-Acampar

-¿Vamos a acampar? ¡Sí! Mami, ¿Puedes hacer de esos sandwich ricos que tú haces?

-Vale, ya voy.

-¡Las galletas!- Nicole halló rápidamente las galletas sobre la mesa, las destapó y le dio una a Darien- Mira, estas galletas las preparamos ayer. Mi mami me ayudo. Las hicimos porque te queremos mucho. Ya me comí una y están ricas. Prueba- insistió Nicole. Solté una risita mientras Darien se llevaba la galleta a la boca lentamente, luego la masticó pero no dijo nada. Nicole tenía el ceño fruncido y se veía concentrada mientras se fijaba en cada expresión de Darien- ¿Te gustan?

-Otra- pidió Darien, extendiendo la mano, pero aun así, Nicole se la dio directamente a la boca.

-Cómetela- ordeno. Se veía seria mientras trataba de hacer que Darien le dijera que estaban deliciosas.- ¿Te gusta? ¿Están feas? Voy a probar una- dijo Nicole.

-Nop, son mías- Darien le quito la bolsa de la mano de Nicole y comenzó a comer más galletas.-tienes que preparar mas, están deliciosas.-dijo al fin, causando que Nicole sonriera, se levantara y comenzara a bailar.

-Le gustaron, le gustaron- cantaba mientras hacía movimientos extraños con sus pies. Solté una carcajada mientras entraba a la cocina a preparar los sandwiches de atún.

Hice ocho sandwiches y los eche en la canasta, junto con frutas, mermelada, jugo de naranja y más galletas. Doble el mantel a cuadros rojos para picnic que Nicole me había hecho comprar días atrás. Subí al segundo piso y busqué la carpa y el Sleeping grande. Preparé un pijama caliente para Nicole y para mí y también un poco de ropa y eche todo en una maleta grande. Cuando bajé, Nicole estaba tratándole de quitar una galleta a Darien.

-Dame dame dame- repetía.

-Estamos listos para acampar.- Anuncié, llamando la atención de los dos.- Sólo tenemos que ir a tu apartamento para recoger ropa- le dije a Darien.

-Yo ya tengo todo listo, está al lado de tu puerta, creo.- me gire y vi una pequeña maleta. El sabía que iba a decir que sí.

Ya íbamos en el auto y Darien me estaba diciendo donde teníamos que ir. Me daba indicaciones, que si veía una cafetería girara a la derecha, que girara cuando viera un camino sin pavimento que llevaba a un claro, etc. Tardamos un poco pero al fin llegamos. Era un claro pequeño con flores y un arrollo cerca. Estaba en una colina, así que se veía la ciudad por completo. Agradecí que la carpa fuera fácil de armar, Nicole me ayudo un poco y Darien se quedo sentado mientras seguía comiendo galletas. Metí el sleeping grande a la carpa, puse cojines, sabanas y cobijas.

-Listo- dije cuando terminamos. Rápidamente, Nicole sacó el mantel y lo extendió. Darien encontró la canasta, la sacó y la abrió.

-Estos sandwiches están buenísimos, Sere- nadie nunca me había llamado Sere, pero me encantaba el nuevo diminutivo que había empleado Darien.

-Gracias-dije mientras me sonrojaba y Nicole reía.

Luego de comer, Nicole comenzó a cantar y bailar "Single Ladies" de Beyonce que sonaba en la radio del auto. Darien reía al escuchar cantar a Nicole, imitando a Beyonce. A veces parecía que Nicole enloquecía y comenzaba a bailar y cantar, o a gritar y saltar. Era muy divertido ver como se enredaba con los pies y caía sobre su trasero, soltaba un simple "auch" y seguía bailando. Cuando la canción termino, hizo una venia.

-La multitud enloquece- dijo, mientras susurraba un "Ahhh" y Darien rio aun más fuerte.

-Tú estás loca- le dijo. Ella rio y se sentó en su regazo.

Estuvimos en silencio mirando el atardecer, y me di cuenta que tenía mi cabeza recargada en el hombro de Darien.

-¿Darien?- llamo Nicole.

-¿Si?

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- susurro tímidamente.

-Todas las que quieras- Nicole dudo por un momento pero luego hablo.

-¿Por qué no ves nada?- Oh…no.

- Es una historia larga.

-No estamos de afán- contraataco.

-Tuve un accidente cuando niño- dijo, su voz no cambio ni nada, tal vez para él era normal hablar de ese tema.

-¿Qué te paso?- dijo curiosa mientras le quitaba los lentes de sol a Darien y acariciaba sus parpados.

-Tenía cinco años. Estaba jugando con mi prima Romina y en la casa del lado estaban construyendo. Uno de los ventanales que estaban transportando se rompió y el vidrio cayó en mis ojos y opacó mi visión.- Nicole escuchaba atenta, y yo también. Debió ser duro para el perder la vista desde tan pequeño, pero él era una persona fuerte y siguió adelante.

Nicole lo abrazo y el la meció, como siempre. Nicole se quedó dormida al rato y Darien me la entregó para que la pudiera recostar en el sleeping. Luego ayudé a Darien a recostarse y Nicole al sentir su cercanía, lo abrazó. Al recostarme, Darien estaba quedándose completamente dormido, así que aproveché y le acaricie su mejilla. El sonrió y movió sus pies hasta que encontró los míos.

-Mmm…si son calentitos.

-Buenas noches.

Volvió a sonreír y poco a poco concilie el sueño.

**

* * *

**

CONTINUARA…

**Es todo por ahora, espero sus reviews.**

**Y agradezco todos sus reviews a: **

**PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt****, ****princess-serena-stukino-any-17****, ****BlairChiba****, ****Cherrie SA****, ****sailor lady****, ****usako Tenoh****, neo reyna serenity, ****Shiru Chiba****, ****isabel20****, ****Seiya-Moon****, Pilar, lucecita moon,** **Usagi13chiba****, caro, ****natsch****, ****sailorgisselle**


	7. Ella me gustaEl me gusta

**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a naoko Takeuchi yo solo me divierto con los personajes y sin fines de lucro y gracias a mi amiga MoriCullen por darme permiso para adaptarla a sailor moon es de crepúsculo de mi querida amiga MoriCullen**

**Capitulo 6**

**Ella me gusta/El me gusta**

**Darien pv**

Nicole estaba intentando explicarme un juego de manos que yo no entendía. Desde el día de campo había pasado un mes. Ahora me la pasaba metido en casa de Serena cuidando a Nicole. Había hablado un día con Rei sobre Serena, y esa conversación aclaro todas mis dudas.

**Flash back**

Acababa de llegar de nuestro día de campo. Cuando desperté, sentir a Serena y a Nicole en mis brazos me hizo sentí completo.

Llegue a casa, donde Rei me esperaba, con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-¿Cómo te fue? ¿Se confesaron todo? ¿Se besaron?- me bombardeo Rei.

-¿De qué hablas, Pixie?- la moleste, ella odiaba el apodo.

-¡Darien, te hablo de Serena! Dime, porfis- hizo su vocecita "tierna", aposte que estaba haciendo "el puchero" del que se quejaba Serena.

-Simplemente nos divertimos en el claro que hay saliendo de la ciudad. Nicole bailo "Single Ladies" y comimos. Lo que se hace en un día de campo normal.

-¿Normal? Entonces porque traes esa estúpida sonrisa en tu rostro. Sé que Serena te gusta, y tu a ella. Desde navidad están mejor que nunca. ¡Serena se puso tacones! ¡TA-CO-NES!

-Respira Rei- la tome por los hombros- Inhala, exhala, uno, dos.

-Darien, no me cambies el tema. No entiendo porque no le dices "Oh Serena estoy tan enamorado de ti"- dijo tratando de imitar mi voz.- Y ella te dirá "Darien, yo también te amo"- puso su voz más aguda, y reí un poco.

-Deja de decir tonterías Rei. Serena nunca se fijaría en mi. Ella es tan hermosa y…

-¡Ves! Nunca he escuchado que le digas hermosa a una mujer. Cuando esta cerca de ti te sonrojas. Acéptalo de una vez, Darien. Te gusta Serena.-Respiro profundo- ¿Te sientes nervioso cuando ella está cerca?-

-Si- acepte.

-¿Sientes algo así como "mariposas" en tu estomago cuando esta cerca?

-Si

-¿Sientes que te sonrojas cuando esta cerca?

-Si Rei.

-¿Te sientes como…completo y feliz con ella?

-Si.

-Estas enamorado.

-¿E...enamorado?- titubeé.

-Estas diciendo que si a todo lo que yo siento por Jadite. No lo ocultes a tu corazón Darien. Lo que sientes se llama amor.

Amor…

Enamorado…

**Fin Flashback**

-¡Mami!- Grito Nicole bajándose de mis brazos, supuse que para correr a los brazos de Serena.

-Hola hermosa. Traje comida. Espaguetis para todos- Dejo a Nicole en el sillón, me abrazo y me beso la mejilla.- ¿Cómo te fue hoy con Nicole?- me pregunto.

-Bien. Intento enseñarme un juego raro, pero no lo entendí.- escuche la risa de ambas y sonreí.

-Ohm…malditos tacones- se quejo Serena. Estiro las piernas en el sofá, dejando sus pies recargados en mis piernas. Los cogí y les comencé a dar vueltas, como hacia mama cuando yo estaba cansado.- Gracias Darien…Lo necesitaba- dijo mientras suspiraba.

Luego del pequeño masaje de pies, nos fuimos todos al comedor mientras Serena servía la pasta. Nicole insistió en darme la comida en la boca, así que durante casi toda la comida nos la pasamos riendo.

-Nicole, es hora de ir a dormir- anuncio Serena mientras Nicole pintaba su libro de dibujos.

-¿Ya?

-Si nena, despídete de Darien.

-Adiós Darien. Te quiero mucho. Nos vemos mañana- me dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Espere unos minutos mientras Serena cambiaba a Nicole, le acostaba y le cantaba una nana, lo que hacía siempre. Cuando volvió, hizo algo que me dejo realmente sorprendido.

**Serena PV**

El día de campo había sido inolvidable. Darien me hacía sentir más feliz de lo que era con mi hija. Nicole quería demasiado a Darien y me encantaba ver como jugaban juntos. Otro mes de felicidad paso, y una conversación con Rei que aclaro muchas cosas en mi cabeza.

**Flash back**

-¡Hola Serena!- dijo Rei entusiasta mientras Nicole y Darien jugaban adivinar la canción en el balcón.

-Hola Rei- dije, cansada.

-Pareces un zombi

-Me han machacado en la oficina. Suerte que Darien es mi salvación- Dije mientras lo miraba jugar con mi hija. Rei me lanzo una mirada traviesa. Me tomo la mano, me llevo a la habitación y me empujo a la cama.

-Escupe- dijo entusiasmada.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Estabas mirando a Darien como una tonta, Serena

-Cállate. No digas tonterías.

-Dilo

-¿Qué?

-Sabes a que me refiero. Dilo

-No

-¡Diloooo!

-CreoquemegustaDarien -solté lo más rápido que pude.

-¿Gustar? ¿Segura?- me miro incrédula, yo miraba a todos lados excepto a ella

-Yo….EstoyenamoradadeDarien.- Me rendí cerrando los ojos esperando el gritillo de Rei. Tardo un poco pero llego.

Enamorada.

Así estaba.

**Fin Flash back**

De camino a casa compre un poco de espaguetis, sabía que eran los favoritos de Nicole y también los de Darien. Cuando llegue, Darien me regalo un relajante masaje de pies, lo adore por eso. En la comida, la imagen de Nicole dándole la pasta a Darien en la boca me hizo reír mucho. Cuando ya era tarde, mande a Nicole a despedirse de Darien.

-Adiós Darien. Te quiero mucho. Nos vemos mañana- le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Se bajo, me tomo la mano y la lleve a su cuarto.

Cuando entramos, Sheep ya estaba acostado en la cama de Nicole, como solía hacerlo, dormía con el perro como si fuera un peluche. Le puse su pijama, le cepille el cabello mientras ella se bañaba los dientes y luego la acosté. Le cante la nana y cuando pensé que estaba dormida, le di un beso en su frente y me dirigí a la puerta.

-¿Mami?- llamo, frotándose los ojos con sus manitos.

-¿Si, nena?

-Ven- me acerque a su cama, me arrodille en el piso y recargue mi cabeza en la cama. Nicole se puso de lado para verme mejor.

-¿Mi mama biocologica te envió para que me cuidaras?- pregunto inocente. Desde pequeña ella sabía que yo no la había tenido en mi vientre, que yo no era su mama. Siempre decía que su mama era un ángel que nos cuidaba.

-no la conocí, pero tal vez ella creyó que yo tenía que cuidarte, tal vez si me mando.

-Estoy feliz de que te haya mandado a ti, eres perfecta- me sonrió-¿Sabes que le estaba pidiendo a mi mama ángel para navidad?- yo negué y deje que continuara- un papa. Y el día de navidad conocí a Darien. ¿Crees que algún día Darien quiera que yo sea su hija?

-Tienes que preguntárselo a él, nena. El te quiere mucho, apuesto a que dirá que sí.

-¿Tu quieres a Darien?

-Si….lo quiero mucho.

-¿El algún día se casara contigo?- pregunto repentinamente.

-¿A qué vienen todas esas preguntas?- dije desconcertada.

-Solo responde- suspire.

-Tal vez el no me quiera de la manera en que yo lo quiero a él.

-Estoy segura de que tú le gustas a Darien-

-¿Enserio?

-Cuando habla de ti lo hace con…con….como si tú fueras muy especial para él. Habla con el mami, que no te pase lo de tío Haruka.- Oh si, ya se refería a Haruka como su tio. Tardo dos años en decirle a Mina que estaba enamorado de ella, y solo fue capaz de decírselo el día en el que ella se iba a casar con otro hombre. Lo que él no sabía era que ella le correspondía, y terminaron juntos.

-Tratare de hablar con él, nena-

-Vale. Hasta mañana mami, te amo.- me beso la mejilla, se dio vuelta, tomo a Sheep en brazos y se puso a dormir.

Después de lo que me había dicho Nicole y la conversación con Rei, saque el valor para decirle que lo quería. Me prepare mentalmente para salir de la habitación y confesarle todo. Si me correspondía, seria la mujer más feliz del mundo, pero si no, sería fuerte por mi hija e intentaría actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Abrí la puerta y me dirigí hacia él.

Estaba preparada, pero no sé de donde saque la valentía para hacer lo que hice.

**CONTINUARA…**

**

* * *

**

Es todo por ahora, espero sus reviews.

**Y agradezco todos sus reviews a: **

**PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt, princess-serena-stukino-any-17, BlairChiba, Cherrie SA, sailor lady, usako Tenoh, neo reyna serenity, Shiru Chiba, isabel20, Seiya-Moon, Pilar, lucecita moon, Usagi13chiba, caro, natsch, sailorgisselle, **


	8. TE QUIERO

**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a naoko Takeuchi yo solo me divierto con los personajes y sin fines de lucro y gracias a mi amiga MoriCullen por darme permiso para adaptarla a sailor moon es de crepúsculo de mi querida amiga MoriCullen**

**Te quiero**

**Pv Serena**

Me acerque donde estaba Darien, esperando paciente. Era ahora o nunca. Me senté con suavidad en sus piernas, no sabía cómo reaccionaría. Acaricié sus mejillas y le quite los lentes que cubrían sus ojos permanentemente.

-Gracias- le susurre. Las lágrimas se empezaron a acumular en mis ojos. Seguí acariciando su rostro. Lo abrace, hundiendo mi cabeza en su cuello y volví a susurrar- gracias.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto un poco desconcertado, pero no me alejo, paso sus brazos por mi cintura acercándome más.

-Por hacerme feliz- le comencé a dar suaves besos por su mejilla, y cuando llegue a la comisura de sus labios, el giro un poco, provocando que mis labios se rozaran con los suyos.

Los presione un poco para luego alejarme, pero Darien tomo mi nuca y me acerco a él. Al principio fue un beso cargado de amor. Era tierno, nuestros labios apenas se movían, pero poco a poco, después de pedir permiso, nuestras lenguas exploraron la boca del otro, y él me embriagaba con su aliento. Nuestro beso fue interrumpido por la necesidad de aire, y aunque nos separamos nuestras frentes seguían juntas.

-El que debería agradecerte soy yo- musito. Presione de nuevo mis labios con los suyos y el sonrió contra mi boca.- tú y Nicole me dieron una razón para vivir.

Unimos de nuevo nuestros labios, esto fácilmente se podría convertir en una adicción. Me abrazo y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello. Pasamos un rato así, yo con mi cabeza en su pecho y el abrasándome. De un momento a otro, comenzó a mecerme, de pronto comprendí a Nicole.

-Esto es relajante- dije.

-Ya es costumbre.- Siguió meciéndome. Se quedo un poco pensativo- ¿Qué hora es?

-Tarde

-Oh…Rei ya debe estar durmiendo, creo que debo llamar un taxi…-Lo calle dándole un beso rápido.

- Tú te quedas. Es muy tarde. Dormirás en mi cuarto.

-No Serena, no te quiero molestar- o le preste atención, tome su mano y lo lleve hasta mi cuarto- ¿Dónde dormirás tu?

-Contigo- de pronto pensé en mis palabras, tal vez le molestara- si te molesta le digo a Nicole que me haga campo.

-No me molesta- me beso. Luego de cortar el beso, lo conduje hasta la cama. Me fui al armario y busque unos pantalones viejos de Kenji que a veces usaba para descansar. También le pase una camisa de el- Ponte esto y métete dentro de las cobijas. Yo voy al baño. No tardo- antes de ir a darme mi ducha, me beso. Esto era el cielo.

Me di mi ducha relajante con agua caliente de diez minutos, termine de asearme. Guarde todo, salí el baño y me metí a la cama. Darien me abrazo y comenzó a enredar sus pies con los míos.

-¿Qué haces?

-Es que tienes los pies calentitos Serena- me reí y el recostó su cabeza en mi pecho. No me resistí y comencé a acariciar su cabello. Estuvimos en esa posición un rato, pero luego Darien habló.

-Serena, tengo curiosidad.

-¿Sobre qué?

-¿Sabes que quiero?-Quede piedra, nadie me había dicho eso, aparte de mi familia. Nunca

-Tu…. ¿Me quieres?

-Sip- quede pensándolo un rato. Era agradable escuchar eso, pero a la vez daba miedo.

-Te quiero- susurre.

-¿Qué?-

-Te quiero- repetí un poco más fuerte. Darien me dio un beso en el cuello y sonrió.

-Me gusta escuchar eso.

-Lo vas a escuchar muy seguido. Te quiero

-Me acostumbrare.- rio-pero eso no era lo que te iba a preguntar.

-¿Entonces que era?

-¿Cómo eres?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Solo….descríbete

-Mmm- pensé, describirme a mi misma era un poco raro.- Mi cabello es rubio, pero al sol tiene reflejos rojizos. Mis ojos son un color azul y soy demasiado pálida. Nada interesante.

-Debes ser muy hermosa- concluyo- ¿Cómo soy yo?

-Eres muy alto. Tienes una sonrisa deslumbrante. No sé como lo haces pero tienes un cuerpo de infarto, pareces muy fuerte…-

-Lo soy- interrumpió, cosa que odiaba

-Déjame continuar-dije mientras le pegaba un suave manotazo en l brazo.

-Sigue.

-tienes un cabello de un color negro azabache, es raro. Nicole dice que algún día quiere intentar peinarte, aunque creo que será un poco difícil. Es muy desordenado.- rio un poco y se acerco más a mí.

Hablamos de todo y de nada. Era muy agradable estar con Darien. Poco a poco fui conciliando el sueño al igual que el. Esa noche soñé con una familia. Darien, Nicole y yo, y tal vez algunos bebes, juntos.

Dormí genial. Sin insomnio ni nada parecido. A la mañana siguiente, vi como Darien dormía por un rato, pero luego me levante a preparar el desayuno. Al salir, me encontré a Nicole en el sofá comiendo un tazón de cereales y viendo _Phineas y Ferb_.

-Buenos días nena, ¿Por qué estas despierta tan temprano?

-Quería decirte que fuéramos a ver a Darien, ¿Si? ¿Podemos?- hizo su puchero y yo me reí. Deje su tazón a un lado y apague el televisor, ella me miro con el ceño fruncid intentado parecer enojada. Me reí y la cargue, al entrar a la habitación, vi a Darien palpando la cama, como buscándome.

-Creo que el ya está aquí- le dije a Nicole y le guiñe un ojo. Se bajo rápidamente de mis brazos y llego hasta donde estaba el.

-Hola- musito feliz

-Hola Nicole, ¿Ya estabas rogándole a tu mama que se bañara y fueran a verme?

-Sip, eso hice.- rio. De un momento a otro, Darien le comenzó a hacer cosquillas a mi hija. Ella reía a más no poder y estaba roja- mami, sálvame- logro decir pero siguió riendo. Cuando fui, Darien soltó a Nicole y me ataco a mí. Reí como tonta y cuando paro, me abrazo, voltee a ver a Nicole y ella me guiño un ojo. Me reí y la tome y la puse en medio de los dos.

-Seria genial que se casaran y que fueran mis papis y tuviera hermanitos y que tuviéramos una gran casa…..- Nicole nos siguió relatando como seria su vida perfecta. Darien solo sonreía ya acariciaba su mejilla. Yo mientras, los miraba a los dos. Mi corazón se había agrandado y había recibido a Darien en el.

Mande a Nicole a "Ponerse linda" para ir al parque de diversiones. Cuando salió del cuarto, no me resistí y ataque a Darien a besos, y el siguo mi juego gustoso. En algún momento, el timbre me hizo separarme de sus labios, pero lo seguía abrazando.

-Es Rei

-¿Rei? ¿Qué hace aquí a estas horas?

-Anoche llamo a saber como estaba, le dije que estaba aquí y ella se ofreció a traerme ropa.

-Entonces le iré a abrir.

Me levante de un salto y le abrí la puerta a Rei. La abrace antes de que ella me abrasara a mi, estaba demasiado feliz.

-Hola Rei

-Tomate un calmante, Serena. Aquí te dejo la ropa de Darien y sus cosas de aseo.

-Gracias- sonreí a más no poder.

-yo me voy, no quiero llegar tarde al desayuno con los padres de Jadite.

-Ok Rei, adiós.- le di un abraso y cerré la puerta rápido. Corrí hasta mi habitación y me subí de nuevo a la cama. Le pase la maleta a Darien.

-Ahí tienes, Rei dice que está tu ropa y tus cosas de aseo. Ve a bañarte.

Darien me pidió que le mostrara el baño y le indicara donde estaba casa cosa, para no caerse o algo parecido.

-Si necesitas ayuda solo grita mi nombre, te quiero.- le dije antes de salir de allí. Tendí la cama y después me subí a ella y comencé a saltar. Después llego Nicole y me miro con los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué haces mami? ¿Te quieres matar? ¡Bájate de ahí ahora!- ordeno

-Solo estoy saltando como cuando tu estas feliz.

-Pero la diferencia es que tu eres torpe y yo no. ¡Abajo!- instantáneamente pare y mire a Nicole con los ojos entrecerrados. Me baje de la cama y Nicole me abrazo.

-Perdón por gritarte, es que te caes con cualquier cosa y no quiero ir a un hospital.

-Estas perdonada- sonreí. Al rato salió Darien con no más que una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Me dejo ver su pecho perfectamente tonificado, sus músculos y bíceps, enserio ¿Cómo lo hacía? Nicole lo miraba con los ojos como platos y luego se cubrió los ojos. La cargue y me acerque a Darien.-es mi turno de entrar.

-Vale- dijo mostrándome su deslumbrante sonrisa torcida, definitivamente era mi referida. Se acerco a mí y me dio un beso rápido, ignorando que Nicole estaba frente a nosotros.

-Eww eso fue asqueroso, no tenían que hacerlo- se quejo ella.- ¿Entonces Darien va a ser mi papi?- dijo cambiando u expresión a una emocionada.

-Pues…si quieres que yo sea tu papa…-le respondió.

-¡Claro!... ¿Entonces te puedo llamar papi?

-Si tú quieres….

-Llamare a Hope- se bajo rápidamente de mis brazos y se fue hacia la sala a buscar el teléfono.

Compartí un beso antes de irme a duchar. Demore unos diez minutos, necesitaba una ducha caliente que me relajara. Me lave los dientes, me puse la ropa interior y luego me envolví en la toalla. Cuando Salí, Darien estaba luchando para ponerse un zapato. Me acerque y se lo puse en el pie correcto.

-Gracias.- se veía hermoso con sus jeans y la camiseta de algodón azul. Le sonreí. Fui a mi armario y busque unos jeans, una blusa blanca de algodón y mis Uggs. Me vestí y salimos al comedor tomados de la mano. Nicole estaba sentada en el comedor con su tazón de cereal y me fije que había dos tazones más.

-Su desayuno está servido.

Nos sentamos y comimos el cereal dulce con leche. Después, Nicole le dejo purina y agua a Sheep y salimos.

**CONTINUARA…**

**

* * *

**

Es todo por ahora, espero sus reviews.

**Y agradezco todos sus reviews a: **

**PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt, princess-serena-stukino-any-17, BlairChiba, Cherrie SA, sailor lady, usako Tenoh, neo reyna serenity, Shiru Chiba, isabel20, Seiya-Moon, Pilar, lucecita moon, Usagi13chiba, caro, natsch, sailorgisselle, ****SAILOR_PINK**


	9. BODA

**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a naoko Takeuchi yo solo me divierto con los personajes y sin fines de lucro y gracias a mi amiga MoriCullen por darme permiso para adaptarla a sailor moon es de crepúsculo de mi querida amiga MoriCullen**

**Capitulo 10**

**Boda**

**Serena PV**

Nicole se acercó corriendo hasta mí con su sonrisa radiante mientras yo me agache a su altura para recibirla con los brazos abiertos. Cuando llego hasta mí, enredó sus bracitos en mi cuello y me llenó la cara de besos para después abrazarme.

-Te extrañé mucho mami- susurró en mi oído.

-Yo también nena.- me sonrió, luego levantó la vista y vio a Darien. Rápidamente se escapó de mis brazos y abrazo las piernas de Darien. El rio mientras la cargaba en sus brazos.

-A ti también te extrañe mucho, papi.

-Yo también te extrañe mucho. ¿Cómo la pasaste?- le preguntó dulcemente mientras le quitaba el abrigo que tenia sobre su lindo vestido azul.

-Mi abuelita es aburrida, pero sobreviví- rio. Le dio un besito en cada mejilla y luego me sonrió.

-¿Dónde está Sheep?- pregunté al recordar el perro.

-Se lo llevó la señora de pelo blanco. Venia dormidito.- se giró y vio a Irene quien tenía los ojos muy abiertos y le sonrió.- ¿Tú eres la mami de mi papi?

-Irene… ¿Te pasa algo?-le susurré. Ella intentó decir algo pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

-Eh….yo….Eso creo, cariño.- se recompuso, se paro derecha y le sonrió- Me llamo Irene Chiba- Nicole le sonrió y le susurró algo en el oído a Darien. El la bajo rápidamente y ella se acomodó el vestido y el cabello y luego se acercó a Irene.

-Yo me llamo Nicole Marie Tsukino, sé que es un nombre raro pero me gusta. ¿Te puedo llamar abuela?

-Si tú quieres, está bien. Me gusta mucho tu vestido- comentó, obviamente, por una extraña razón, demasiado sorprendida.

-Me lo regalo mi papi el otro día, el es muy lindo conmigo y con mi mami.

-¿Por qué llamas papi a Darien, corazón?- preguntó finalmente. Sabía que le inquietaba eso.

-El es el novio de mi mami y dice que se quiere casar con ella. Mi mami lo ama mucho y yo también. Siempre quise tener un papa, así que se lo pedí a mi mama angelito para navidad, entonces el llegó. Estoy segura de que ella me lo mandó para que lo quisiera mucho.

-Lo que dices es muy lindo hermosa. ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta por la casa?

-Claro- Darien tomó de la mano a Irene y se fue con ella.

-Creo que congeniaron rápido- comentó Darien. Pase mis brazos por su cuello y me acerque.

-Los Chibas tienen encanto.-Justo cuando estaba por besar sus labios, apareció Rei.

-No se besen, necesito a Serena.-dijo con sus manos en la cintura.

-No molestes duende- Darien no perdió la oportunidad y me beso en los labios.

-¿No entiendes que tienen que cambiarle unas cosas al vestido, Darien? Suéltala.- insistió impaciente. Darien no le hizo caso y apretó más su agarre. Solté una risa por la cara que tenia Rei.

-Darien, por favor- me halo del brazo y me separó de Darien- lo siento, tenía que hacerlo- rio y tomó a Darien de la mano y nos llevo a la habitación donde estaban los vestidos.

Me probé el vestido que estaba a la medida de la anterior madrina. Rei le hizo unas cuantas costuras para que quedara a mi medida. Era hermoso. De color champaña con un lazo dorado.

Nicole llegó de la mano de Irene con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y comiendo un Muffing.

-La abuelita Irene prepara pastelitos muy ricos. ¿Quieres probar mami?- dijo mientras me ofrecía un poco y probé.

-Están muy ricos.

-Nada de comida cerca de los vestidos- ordenó Rei- Nicole ven para acá.

Le hizo a última prueba del vestido a Nicole quien se veía adorable.

**Darien PV**

Serena, Rei y Nicole se fueron a la cocina y yo me quede con mama en la habitación.

En los últimos días estaba evaluando seriamente la opción de operarme. Cada vez que estaba con Serena, sentía la necesidad de ver su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus expresiones, sus labios…todo. Serena se había convertido en la única razón por la que quisiera volver a ver.

Desde pequeño mi madre me había insistido para que me operara, pero yo no cedí. Llevaba una vida igual, con la diferencia que solo podía distinguir cuando es de día y de noche, ya no veía nada más que dos colores. No me importaba mucho, era "feliz".

Pero ahora era diferente. Conocí a la mujer que cambio mi mundo, y me enamore de ella sin necesidad de verla. Mi vida era realmente monótona antes de conocerla, pero llegó y me mostró ese gran sentimiento llamado amor. Me enseñó a querer sin necesidad de ver cómo era, cosa que no había pasado antes.

Probé la vida amorosa en mis condiciones, pero no funciono. Creí haberme enamorado de Regina Black hace tres años. Ella era amiga de Rei, y estaba conmigo, pero luego me dijo que sentía que yo la atascaba. Había dejado de salir y de estar con otras personas por mí. No lo aguantó y se fue, entonces "sufrí" pero nunca sentí por Regina lo que ahora siento por Serena, y ahora sé lo que realmente es estar enamorado.

Mi madre me tomó la mano e hizo que me sentara junto a ella en un sofá.

-Darien, estoy muy feliz de que estés con Serena- comentó dulcemente, aunque un poco nerviosa

-La amo. Es lo mejor que me ha pasado.

-Eso era lo que te faltaba hijo. Amor. Estoy seguro de que serás feliz con Serena y con la niña, pero todo sería perfecto si pudieras…

-Ver- continúe, había escuchado esa frase muchas veces- Lo sé mama, y en los últimos días he estado pensando seriamente en la operación.-suspiré.

-¿Hablas enserio, Darien?- dijo desconcertada.

-Si mama. El querer ver se convirtió en una necesidad. Voy a consultarlo con Serena y luego le diré a papa.

-Oh Darien- sollozo y me abrazo. Estuvo llorando un rato, según ella de felicidad.

Estuvimos esperando a mi padre para poder comenzar con el ensayo.

Lo único que Rei quería ensayar era la entrada. Tenían doce damas de honor a la que les dio un orden y una posición en donde ubicarse. Luego entrábamos Serena y yo que nos sentábamos en la primera fila. Después entraba Jadite con su madre. Nicole entro dando saltitos, cosa que hizo reír a Serena y Rei, que venía detrás de ella con mi padre. Serena apretó mi mano la mayor parte del tiempo, y cuando le pregunté sobre ello, me sorprendió su respuesta.

-Solo estoy imaginando como seria nuestra boda.-suspiro y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro. Instantáneamente comencé a acariciar su cabello. Sabía que llegaría el día en el que yo le pediría matrimonio, pero antes, quería asegurarme de que pudiera ver su expresión, su rostro.

Seria genial

El día de la boda había llegado y Rei tenía los nervios a flor de piel, y eso me ponía los pelos de punta. Esa noche nos quedamos todos a dormir en la casa de mis padres. Dormir con Serena y Nicole era bastante cómodo. Rei se llevó a las chicas para que se arreglaran y me dejo mi traje sobre la cama.

La boda fue muy emotiva. Mi hermanita se casaba. Cuando dieron el "Si quiero", creo que solté una lágrima. Serena estaba feliz, me decía que se imaginaba el día en que se convirtiera en mi esposa. Estaba seguro de que no faltaba mucho para eso.

**CONTINUARA…**

**

* * *

**

Es todo por ahora, espero sus reviews.

**Y agradezco todos sus reviews a: **

**PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt, princess-serena-stukino-any-17, BlairChiba, Cherrie SA, sailor lady, usako Tenoh, neo reyna serenity, Shiru Chiba, isabel20, Seiya-Moon, Pilar, lucecita moon, Usagi13chiba, caro, natsch, sailorgisselle, ****SAILOR_PINK, ****anahis, ****NAIARA23****, **


	10. culpa

**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a naoko Takeuchi yo solo me divierto con los personajes y sin fines de lucro y gracias a mi amiga MoriCullen por darme permiso para adaptarla a sailor moon es de crepúsculo de mi querida amiga MoriCullen**

**Capitulo 11**

**Culpa**

**Darien Pv**

La boda había sido bastante sencilla y emotiva, algo que no esperaba de Rei. En la recepción, Nicole jugó todo el tiempo con Jake, el hijo de Seiya Kou, uno de los invitados. Al parecer, el abuelo del niño era amigo de Marcus, y por eso Nicole conocía a Jake.

Conocí a la Serena celosa. Regina había estado presente y estaba un poco empalagosa conmigo.

"_Oh Dariencito cielo, pero que guapo estas" Dijo ella_

"_Querida, no deberías decirle eso a un hombre cuando su novia está presente" Respondió Serena, y por su tono de voz, supuse que estaba enojada._

"_Oh no te enojes, solo le estoy haciendo un cumplido"_

"_Pues eso no me agrada, mejor vete, no quiero causar un espectáculo en medio de la boda de mi cuñada" remarco la última palabra, pero eso basto para auyentar a Regina._

Desde eso ya había pasado un mes, otro mes de felicidad. Estaba programando una cita para que me revisaran y pudieran operarme. Cuanto más rápido, mejor.

Serena se puso demasiado feliz cuando le conté de mi decisión y Nicole estaba emocionada por mostrarme muchas cosas.

Si tenía suerte, mañana podría ver a Serena.

Íbamos caminando con Nicole de regreso al apartamento. Me había acostumbrado a la rutina y me encantaba. La mayoría de veces dormía en el apartamento de Serena o ella y Nicole en el mío. Recogía a la niña de la escuela después de salir del instituto y la llevaba a algún parque o directamente al apartamento.

Hoy Nicole me llevaba hacia el parque que quedaba cerca del trabajo de Serena, así la esperábamos. Tan pronto llegamos, Nicole se fue a los juegos, dejándome a mí con Scott esperándola.

Estuve un rato sentado en la banca sintiendo el aire fresco golpear con fuerza mi cara. El celular de mi bolsillo comenzó a vibrar, lo saque y teclee el botón de contestar.

-¿Hola?

-_Hola amor, ¿Cómo estás?-_ Saludo la dulce voz de mi novia.

-Bien. Estoy con Nicole en el parque que queda cerca a tu oficina, ella decidió esperarte.

-_Oh cielo. Estaba a punto de salir pero mi jefe me pidió que revisara unos documentos. No demorare más de media hora, te lo prometo_- dijo con preocupación en su voz

_-_No te preocupes Serena, Nicole está bastante entretenida y a mí no me hace daño esperarte.

-_Te amo…gracias por esperarme. Pero tengo que colgar, el pesado de mi jefe no me deja hablar contigo tranquila. Nos vemos mas tarde. Besos_

-Te amo. Adiós.- colgué.

Estuve quince minutos esperando a que Nicole terminara de jugar o que hiciera una pausa para pedirme un helado, pero al parecer estaba demasiado entretenida jugando.

-Por Dios, ¿Quién es el padre de esta niña?-Grito una mujer desesperada. Me quede sentado en mi lugar, si fuera a ayudar no serviría de nada.- Dice que se llama Darien.-grito de nuevo y me desespere.

-Oh por Dios, ¿Nicole? ¿Dónde estás?- Scott me ayudo a llegar al lugar donde seguramente estaba. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, sentí como me empujaban un hombro, suavemente.

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Está loco? ¿No ve como esta su hija y hasta ahora viene a ayudarla? Usted no sabe lo que es ser un buen padre.-Me dijo.

-No regañe a mi papi. El es ciego y no puede ver nada.- dijo mi pequeña con voz débil.- ¿Me puedes cargar?-pidió.

-Señor yo…discúlpeme. Puede sentarse en esa banca y yo le paso a su hija, lo lamento.-dijo nuevamente aquel hombre. Hice lo que dijo y pronto sentí a Nicole en mis brazos.

-Princesa… ¿Qué te paso?

-Me caí- respondió, restándole importancia.

-Señor…tiene que llamar a su esposa o a un familiar. La niña se ve terrible.-Dijo la mujer.

-¿Qué tiene?- dije mientras de mi boca salía un sollozo.

- Sangre en su frente, un brazo morado, creo que está roto. Intento pararse y se cayó porque le dolía su pierna, está muy mal.

-Perdóname nena, todo esto es mi culpa.- Derrame varias lagrimas mientras acariciaba su cabello y la mecía con suavidad. Iba a llamar a Serena pero tenía las manos ocupadas y temía hacerle daño a Nicole.- Señora, ¿Puede sacar el celular de mi bolcillo, por favor?- le pedí, la señora lo hizo y me lo entrego. Marque el numero rápido y me prepare para decirle a Serena lo que pasaba.

_-¿Alo?-_ respondió, en el fondo se escuchaban sus tacones chocar con el piso rápidamente.

-Serena…yo…-planeaba decírselo lo más tranquilo que pudiera, pero mi voz rota me delataba.

-_Amor… ¿Qué pasa?-_ escuche como aumentaba el ritmo de su andar.

-Cielo, Nicole se ha caído. Yo lo siento, no puedo hacer nada. Me siento tan mal. Por favor, no tardes. La niña está realmente mal.- comencé a llorar. Mi pequeña princesa se había caído cuando yo lo había podido evitar, si no fuera un ciego inútil. Escuche como sus pisadas aumentaban el ritmo, ya estaba corriendo.

-_Darien…estoy ahí en cinco minutos. No llores por favor. Te amo_

-Yo también te amo.- Se escucho la puerta del carro cerrarse y luego colgué. Guarde mi celular con cuidado de no hacerle daño a Nicole.

Jamás me iba a perdonar por esto.

**Serena PV**

La voz de Darien me angustio. Subí rápidamente al carro y arranque. No me importo si iba sobre el límite de velocidad ni las bocinas que sonaban por donde yo pasaba. Conduje hasta el parque y me baje del carro. Comencé a correr pero los tacones me molestaban, así que me los quite y los lleve en la mano. Los busque por todo el parque y me llene de desespero al no verlos. Pronto escuche los ladridos insistentes de un perro, y cuando voltee a ver, se trataba de Scott. Corrí rápidamente hacia él, y me guio hasta donde estaban. Darien tenía a Nicole en su regazo. Estaba meciéndola y por sus mejillas se distinguían los lagrimones que descendían desde sus ojos hasta perderse bajo su cuello. Me acerque corriendo hasta ellos y un sollozo salió de mi garganta cuando vi a Nicole. Tenía un enorme morado en la mejilla, en su frente había una cortada de la cual salía sangre, al igual que en su nariz. Sostenía su bracito derecho con el izquierdo y Darien tenia la mano envuelta el pequeño tobillo izquierdo.

-Mami…-susurro.

-Mi vida… ¿Cómo te hiciste esto?

-Me enrede, creo que soy más torpe que tu.- a pesar de su aspecto, su sonrisa seguía en su rostro, aunque se convertía en una mueca de dolor.

-vamos a un hospital, bebe.

-Hospital no mami, porfis.

-Haruka será tu doctor princesa, no debes preocuparte.- Intervino Darien. Acerque mi mano a su mejilla para limpiar sus lágrimas.

-No llores, Darien. Por favor.- rogué. El sobrio y se limpio las lagrimas e intento mostrarme una sonrisa, pero era una mueca.-Ok. Yo te cargare hija. Darien, tu por favor tenle el piecito, no quiero que le quede colgando, ¿Vale?

Por suerte había dejado el auto cerca, Nicole ya no era peso pluma. Una señora nos ayudo a llevar a Scott al carro. Nicole recostó su cabeza sobre Scott y cerró los ojos. Conduje rápido pero con precaución. Llegamos al hospital y en urgencias ya nos esperaba Haruka con una camilla, gracias a que Darien había llamado antes. Se llevaron a Nicole en la camilla y obviamente no me dejaron pasar con ella. Darien se sentó en la sala de espera mientras yo caminaba descalza de un lado a otro por el frio suelo del hospital. Darien me tomo la mano e hizo que me detuviera.

-Ven aquí.- hizo que me sentara en sus piernas y me acuno en su recazo. Acaricio mis pies tratando de darles un poco de calor.- Lo siento tanto Serena.

-No te disculpes, no fue tu culpa.

-Claro que lo fue Serena, te prometo que esto no va a volver a pasar, no me lo perdonaría.

-Darien- me incorpore haciendo que mi cara quedara a centímetros de la suya.- Esto no fue tu culpa, solo fue mala suerte. Puede que Nicole este mal pero mete en tu linda cabeza que eso no fue tu culpa, ¿Ok?

-Sabes mis debilidades- dijo con desgana y me dio un suave beso en los labios.

De la puerta de emergencias salió Haruka. Darien tenía razón. Se veía tan maduro, aunque en realidad no lo fuera. Me pare de golpe y Darien también. Tomo mi mano fuertemente, íbamos a escuchar noticias.

-Te traje unos zapatos Serena. Dos enfermas en casa no es nada bueno- dijo y e paso unos zapatos de enfermera que me puse inmediatamente.- Ok. Brazo derecho, dos costillas y tobillo izquierdo rotos- Solloce al escucharlo-. Evaluamos una lesión en la espalda, aunque es poco probable por que puede moverse.- otro sollozo, pero esta vez, de parte de Darien.- Tiene una cortada profunda pero no critica en su frente. Me temo que se tiene que quedar hoy.

-¿Podemos ir a verla?- pregunto Darien.

-Esta medio adormilada desde que llego, se debe un poco al golpe de su frente y de un sedante que hará efecto en veinte minutos. Pueden ir a verla, pero no pueden tocar las partes que están rotas, ¿Entendido?- los dos asentimos. Hruka saco su celular- Ok, hora de hablar con Mina. No se puede quedar si su hombre sexy más de una hora- marco.- Hola bebe.- adiós Haruka maduro.

Seguimos las indicaciones de una enfermera y llegamos a la habitación. Nicole estaba con vendas y cables en todo su cuerpo. Derrame una lágrima por verla así. Me acerque lentamente, guiando a Darien, quien iba tomado de mi mano.

-Hola nena- la salude mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabecita.

-Mami, no llores

-Me duele verte así.- Estiro su mano izquierda y me limpio las lagrimas.

-Perdóname Nicole

-Papi…tú no hiciste nada. Yo me enrede.-le consoló.

-Pero yo…-lo interrumpió.

-Que no fuiste tú. Tío Haruka me dijo que si mañana estaba mejor, me podría ir a casa. Y que hoy me tengo que quedar aquí.

-Yo me quedare contigo.-le dije

-No. Tú te irás a casa a descansar, tío Haruka dijo que él me iba a cuidar. Tú y mi papi tienen que ir a dormir a la casa.

-Pero quiero quedarme contigo.- sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse, el sedante ya hacia efecto.

-No, ya te lo dije. Tengo sueño. Mm…los amo- sus ojos se cerraron completamente y se acomodo con cuidado.

Acaricie su mejilla y bese su frente.

-Hasta mañana nena- susurre. Darien hizo casi lo mismo. Se quito una cadena que traía, y con mi ayuda y mucho cuidado se la puso.

Salimos del hospital tomados de la mano, dejando a la niña allí. Me angustiaba mucho que Nicole se quedara, pero cedí porque ella me lo había pedido. El camino a casa fue en silencio. No tenía ganas de hablar y Darien tampoco, pero todo el trayecto, fuimos tomados de la mano.

Al llegar al apartamento, me decirse rápidamente de los zapatos que traía. Fuimos a la habitación y nos ayudamos a ponernos nuestras pijamas. Entramos rápidamente a la cama y Darien enredo sus pies con los míos. Yo recargue mi cabeza en su pecho y derrame unas lágrimas.

-No deberías estar conmigo. Soy un idiota- Dijo repentinamente, de inmediato me incorpore.

-¿Qué diablos dices?- le dije, angustiada

-Serena…soy un maldito ciego, no sirvo para nada- abrí mis ojos como platos al escucharlo decir eso.

-Darien Chiba, nunca vuelvas a hablar tan despectivamente de ti mismo- le dije mientras de pegaba suavemente en el brazo.-prometelo.

-Serena…

-¡Promételo!-casi grite.

-Está bien. Pero sostengo que te mereces alguien mejor que yo. Debería dejarte ser feliz, no tenerte atada a mí.

-No….tú no puedes dejarme…tu….me a-amas…n-¿no es así?- las lagrimas se empezaban a acumularse en mis ojos, y amenazaban por salir pronto.

-Te amo demasiado. Lo que siento por ti es más que amar, por eso creo que irme sería lo mejor.

-¿Qué mierda anda por tu cabeza? ¿No entiendes que no puedo vivir sin ti?...Darien…. ¿Enserio te quieres ir?- estaba dándole suaves golpes en el pecho y el derramo una lagrima.

-No me quiero ir Serena. Yo te amo demasiado. Pero…- le interrumpí.

-Ya cállate. No me vuelvas a decir algo así.- hundí mi cabeza en su pecho y el rápidamente me rodeo con sus brazos.- Idiota- susurre.

-Lo siento.

**CONTINUARA….**

**

* * *

**

Chicas perdon por la tardanza pero ya volvi aquí les dejo dos capitulos

**Es todo por ahora, espero sus reviews.**

**Y agradezco todos sus reviews a: **

**PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt, princess-serena-stukino-any-17, BlairChiba, Cherrie SA, sailor lady, usako Tenoh, neo reyna serenity, Shiru Chiba, isabel20, Seiya-Moon, Pilar, lucecita moon, Usagi13chiba, caro, natsch, sailorgisselle, SAILOR_PINK, anahis, NAIARA23, ****cris, ****jokkisere86****, ****IceQueenBarbarien****, sailors eternals, ****MOON SAILOR-PINK.**


	11. noticias

**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a naoko Takeuchi yo solo me divierto con los personajes y sin fines de lucro y gracias a mi amiga MoriCullen por darme permiso para adaptarla a sailor moon es de crepúsculo de mi querida amiga ****Rob Quiere Moras (****MoriCullen)**

**Capitulo 12**

**Noticia**

**Darien Pv**

-Ya cállate. No me vuelvas a decir algo así.- hundió su cabeza en mi pecho.- Idiota- susurro.

-Lo siento.- le dije. Me sentía realmente mal por haberle dicho eso, pero en ese momento era lo que pensaba, ahora no.

Serena estuvo recostada encima de mí toda la noche y no se movió. Me sentía cómodo, no era pesada, pero aun así, no podía dormir. Mañana era mi cita con el Dr. Gutierrez, según Mamoru, el mejor oftalmólogo de la ciudad. Estaba nervioso porque mañana mi vida cambiaria, pero me preocupaba operarme mientras Nicole estaba mal. Tal vez solo iría a una consulta y re-programaría mi cirugía, sería lo mejor. Esperar a que Nicole se recuperara.

A eso de las dos de la mañana, concilié el sueño, aunque tenía muchas inquietudes pasando por mi cabeza.

Serena se comenzó a mover entre mis brazos, y abrí mis ojos instantáneamente. Serena se encaramo más encima de mí y me acaricio los parpados.

-Nunca había visto tus ojos.- susurro. Yo no se los había dejado ver. Simplemente, eran Azules, o así los describía Rei.

-Buenos días- bese lo que estaba a mi alcance, en este caso, la parte baja de su mejilla.- ¿Dormiste cómoda?

-Si, eres mejor que una almohada- apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho nuevamente.- ¿estas incomodo?

-No Serena, no te preocupes. Perdóname por lo de anoche, no se en qué estaba pensando

-Perdóname también a mí, enloquecí. No soporto la idea que me dejes- suspiro- Pero olvidémoslo ya, ¿vale?

-Ok.

-Creo que deberíamos arreglarnos para ir al hospital.

-Si. Serena, hoy tengo cita con el Dr. Gutierrez. Me iban a operar hoy, pero prefiero esperar a que Nicole se mejore.

-Darien, ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?- me reprocho

-Mi padre me programo la cita, hasta ayer supe que era hoy, y con todo lo que paso no tuve tiempo de decirte.

-¿Estas seguro de que no quieres operarte hoy?- pregunto, embriagándome con su aliento, pues tenía su boca peligrosamente cerca a la bese.

-Es lo mejor.

Estaba entrando al consultorio del Dr. Gutierrez. Ya habíamos visitado a Nicole y Haruka dijo que estaba mejor. Pusieron yeso en su brazo y en su pierna y gracias a Dios, las costillas no eran tan graves, solo eran fisuras. Pero aun así, tenía que guardar reposo mientras el problema de las costillas se arreglaba. La dejamos en su habitación mientras iba a mi consulta. Serena estaba un poco nerviosa.

-Tranquila amor, no me va a pasar nada.

-Darien…me pone nerviosa. Tratare de calmarme.- reí ante su reacción.

Entre y el Dr. Gutierrez me recibió gentilmente.

-Bueno Darien. Antes de proceder a operarte, mirare tus ojos para ver si tienes algún otro problema. Tengo entendido que pedazos de cristal cayeron en tus ojos, tal vez tengas cicatrices en la cornea.

El doctor me reviso con cuidado. Cuando tocaba mis ojos sentía dolor, siempre lo había sentido cuando algo tan insignificante como el viento llegaba a mis ojos, por esa razón llevaba los lentes de sol todo el tiempo. El doctor suspiro cuando termino y Serena me ayudo a llegar nuevamente a la silla.

-Darien, creo que tenía razón. Necesitaremos algo más que remover la catarata. Aparte de eso, tendríamos que hacer un trasplante, la cornea esta realmente dañada por las cicatrices de los cristales. La cirugía no toma más de 120 minutos, te operaríamos hoy si quieres. ¿Qué dices?

Serena me apretó la mano. Podía operarme hoy mismo, podía ver a Serena hoy mismo.

-Serena, tengo muchas ganas de operarme, pero prefiero esperar. Dr. Gutierrez, pospondré la cirugia

-¿Estas seguro?- pregunto el Doctor, dudando.

-Completamente. Mi hija está mal, cuando mejore me operare.

-¿Estas seguro?- esta vez preguntó Serena.

-No te preocupes Serena, me podre operar luego.

Nos despedimos del Dr. Gutierrez, no sin antes asegurarle que lo tendríamos avisado de las decisiones.

Volvimos al cuarto de Nicole y ella estaba durmiendo. Balbuceaba palabras sin sentido, como todas las noches. Ella todavía era una bebe, solo tenía cinco años, pero era tan inteligente que me sorprendía. Sabía leer y hablar perfectamente, comprendía todo y era muy madura para su edad.

Cuando Serena me hablo de que había adoptado a Nicole, menciono que unos exámenes que le habían hecho demostraban que su coeficiente estaba un poco más alto de lo de un niño de su edad, pero que quería que fuera normal.

Solo una niña de cinco años.

Esa hermosa niña que me devolvería la felicidad, junto a su madre. Adoraba a ese pequeño regalo que me dio la vida, y aunque yo no fuera su padre biológico, me sentía como tal.

Serena y yo estábamos acurrucados en el incomodo sofá de la habitación de Nicole esperando a que Haruka llegara con la orden de salida para poder llevar a Nicole a descansar a casa. Convencí a Serena de que, mientras la niña se recuperaba, se quedaran en mi apartamento.

De un momento a otro, Serena escapo rápidamente de mis brazos, pensé que le había pasado a Nicole, pero luego escuche como vomitaba en el baño. Me moví con cuidado atravesando la habitación hasta llegar donde estaba.

-Serena… ¿Estas bien?- dije preocupado e inseguro, no sabía si ella estaba ahí.

-Sentí nauseas horribles, pero ya me siento mejor.

-¿Segura? Podemos llamar a Haruka…

-Estoy bien- aseguro.

Se lavo la boca y volvimos al sofá. Me preocupaba pero parecía estar bien, así que lo deje pasar. Estuvimos otro rato y sentí que Serena se dormía, así que la acomode en mis brazos y la mecí. Escuche a Haruka entrar en la habitación y Serena se despertó instantáneamente.

-Hola tortolitos.-saludo.

-Hola Haruka- dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-Ok, Nicole volverá a casa, pero tendrá que estar en reposo. Tienen que consentirla, y le daré incapacidad para la escue…-Sentí de nuevo a Serena escapar de mis brazos.

Esto ya se me hacia raro.

**Serena PV**

Las nauseas volvían y yo volví corriendo al baño. Vomite demasiado, pero como la ves pasada, las nauseas se pasaron rápido. Me mire en el pequeño espejo que había en el baño y vi mi cara pálida. Hice una mueca al verme así, pero con Nicole en el hospital, dormía muy poco. Me sentí realmente mal, y comencé a llorar sin razón.

Baje la tapa del inodoro y se senté en el. Me sentí realmente estúpida por llorar sin razón, aunque creer que era estúpida me hizo llorar aun más. Cuando me calme, me pare, dispuesta a salir, pero me fije en el calendario, marcaba 20 de abril. Hice cuentas, tenía un retraso de casi un mes, e increíblemente no me di cuenta.

Abrí mis ojos como platos y lleve mis manos a mi cabeza. Me di cuenta que el nerviosismo, los vómitos, los llantos y el cansancio solo podían apuntar a algo

_Tendré un bebe_

**CONTINUARA….**

**

* * *

**

Chicas perdon por la tardanza pero ya volvi aquí les dejo dos capitulos

**Es todo por ahora, espero sus reviews.**

**Y agradezco todos sus reviews a: **

**PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt, princess-serena-stukino-any-17, BlairChiba, Cherrie SA, sailor lady, usako Tenoh, neo reyna serenity, Shiru Chiba, isabel20, Seiya-Moon, Pilar, lucecita moon, Usagi13chiba, caro, natsch, sailorgisselle, SAILOR_PINK, anahis, NAIARA23, ****cris, ****jokkisere86****, ****IceQueenBarbarien****, sailors eternals, ****MOON SAILOR-PINK.**


End file.
